Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for an oral tobacco product that absorbs a tobacco component via saliva and to an oral tobacco product.
Description of the Related Art
As a tobacco product that a user can imbibe irrespective of places such as in a plane and in a train, there is SNUFF with which the user puts treated tobacco microparticles in the oral cavity, the nasal cavity or the like and directly absorbs a tobacco component from the mucous membrane while enjoying the flavor.
In recent years, SNUS has attracted attention because, in order to improve easiness to use and a sense of use, it allows a user to hold tobacco microparticles in the oral cavity in a pouch form obtained by packaging the tobacco microparticles with a packaging material such as nonwoven fabric (see, for example, Patent document 1). The user (a consumer) holds a tobacco packaging body (in general, referred to as a pouch), which is put in the oral cavity, between the upper lip and the gum to absorb a tobacco component extracted to the saliva into the body from the gum while enjoying flavor thereof.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-4    [Patent document 2] International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/148072